historioplagwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:WiseWoman/BibliografiePlagErkennung
Diese Bibliografie basiert auf eine Studienarbeit an der HTW Berlin von Paul Stüber. 'Sie ist gerade in der Überarbeitung, Alle Einträge müssen geprüft werden.' Es gibt verschiedene Gebiete, die in der automatische Plagiatserkennung eine Rolle spielen: Natural Language Processing *Gobinda G. Chowdhury (2003) Natural language processing. In: Annual review of information science and technology, 37(1), pp. 51–89. *Dan Jurafsky & Christopher Manning (2011) Natural language processing – Chapter 2: Word Normalization and Stemming. https://www.coursera.org/course/nlp. *Nitin Indurkhya & Fred J. Damerau (2010) Handbook of Natural Language Processing. 2nd. Chapman & Hall/CRC Machine Learning & Pattern Recognition. ---- Prüfpegel --- Syntaktische Untersuchungen *William B. Cavnar, John M Trenkle, et al. ''(1994) “N-gram-based text categorization”. In: Ann Arbor MI 48113.2, pp. 161–175. *Joakim Nivre (2005) “Dependency grammar and dependency parsing”. In: MSI report 5133.1959, pp. 1–32. *George A. Miller, Richard Beckwith, Christiane Fellbaum, Derek Gross, & Katherine J. Miller (1990) “Introduction to wordnet: An on-line lexical database*”. In: International Journal of Lexicography'', 3(4) , pp. 235–244. *Alberto Barrón-Cedeño & Paolo Rosso (2009) “On automatic plagiarism detection based on n-grams comparison”. In: Advances in Information Retrieval. Springer, pp. 696–700. *Efstathios Stamatatos (2011) “Plagiarism detection using stopword n-grams”. In: Journal of the American Society for Information Science and Technology 62(12), pp. 2512–2527. *Efstathios Stamatatos (2009) “Intrinsic plagiarism detection using character n-gram profiles”. In: threshold 2 , pp. 1–500. Semantische Untersuchungen *Eric Brill (1992) “A simple rule-based part of speech tagger”. In: Proceedings of the workshop on Speech and Natural Language. Association for Computational Linguistics, pp. 112–116. *Hassan Issa, Katja Hose, Steffen Metzger, & Ralf Schenkel (2011) Advances Towards Semantic Plagiarism Detection. *Sören Auer, Christian Bizer, Kingsley Idehen, and Sebastian Hellmann. DBpedia - About. 2012. url: http://dbpedia.org/About. *Ndapandula Nakashole, Martin Theobald, & Gerhard Weikum (2011) “Scalable knowledge harvesting with high precision and high recall”. In: Proceedings of the fourth ACM international conference on Web search and data mining. ACM, pp. 227–236. *Ping Chen, Chris Bowes, Wei Ding, & Max Choly (2012) “Word sense disambiguation with automatically acquired knowledge”. In: IEEE Intelligent Systems 27(4), pp. 46–55. *Michael Sussna (1993) “Word sense disambiguation for free-text indexing using a massive semantic network”. In: Proceedings of the second international conference on Information and knowledge management. ACM, pp. 67–74. *Judita Preiss, Jon Dehdari, Josh King, & Dennis Mehay (2009) “Refining the most frequent sense baseline”. In: Proceedings of the Workshop on Semantic Evaluations: Recent Achievements and Future Directions. Association for Computational Linguistics, pp. 10–18. *Nancy Ide & Jean Véronis (1998) “Introduction to the special issue on word sense disambiguation: the state of the art”. In: Computational linguistics 24(1), pp. 2–40. *Rada Mihalcea (2007) “Using Wikipedia for Automatic Word Sense Disambiguation.” In: HLT-NAACL, pp. 196–203. *Roberto Navigli (2009) “Word sense disambiguation: A survey”. In: ACM Computing Surveys 41(2), p. 10. *Vijayan Sugumaran & Jon Atle Gulla (2012) Applied Semantic Web Technologies. CRC Press - Taylor & Francis Group. Softwaresysteme *Martin Potthast, Tim Gollub, Matthias Hagen, Jan Graßegger, Johannes Kiesel, Maximilian Michel, Arnd Oberländer, Martin Tippmann, Alberto Barrón-Cedeño, Parth Gupta, et al. (2009) “Overview of the 4th International Competition on Plagiarism Detection”. In: Pamela Forner, Jussi Karlgren und Christa Womser—Hacker (Hg.):CLEF 20, p. 72. *Richard James, Craig McInnis & Marcia Devlin (2002) Plagiarism detection software: How effective is it? http://www.cshe.unimelb.edu.au/assessinglearning/docs/PlagSoftware.pdf. *Bela Gipp (2013) Citation-based Plagiarism Detection Dissertation, Universität Magdeburg. Cross-Language *Martin Potthast, Alberto Barrón-Cedeño, Benno Stein, & Paolo Rosso (2011) “Cross-language plagiarism detection”. In: Language Resources and Evaluation 45(1), pp. 45–62. *Chow Kok Kent & Naomie Salim (2010) “Web based cross language plagiarism detection”. In: Computational Intelligence, Modelling and Simulation (CIMSiM), 2010 Second International Conference on. IEEE, pp. 199–204. Autorenschaft *Benno Stein, Nedim Lipka, & Peter Prettenhofer (2011) “Intrinsic plagiarism analysis”. In: Language Resources and Evaluation 45(1), pp. 63–82. *Moshe Koppel & Jonathan Schler (2004) “Authorship verification as a one-class classification problem”. In: Proceedings of the twenty-first international conference on Machine learning. ACM, p. 62. *Benno Stein & Sven Meyer zu Eissen (2007) “Intrinsic Plagiarism Analysis with Meta Learning.” In: SIGIR '07 Amsterdam. Workshop on Plagiarism Analysis, Authorship Identi�cation, and Near-Duplicate Detection. http://citeseerx.ist.psu.edu/viewdoc/download?doi=10.1.1.142.9615&rep=rep1&type=pdf Generell: Plagiat *John Maddox (1995) “Plagiarism is worse than mere theft”. In: Nature 376, p. 721. *Mathieu Bouville (2008) “Plagiarism: Words and ideas”. In: Science and Engineering Ethics 14(3), pp. 311–3